


a man’s worth (the seduction of benji madden)

by thunderylee



Series: a man's worth [1]
Category: Avenged Sevenfold, Good Charlotte
Genre: Canon Universe, Implied Twincest, M/M, POV First Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, slight dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-19
Updated: 2006-01-19
Packaged: 2019-02-08 01:08:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12853458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Benji has company while relaxing after a show.





	a man’s worth (the seduction of benji madden)

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

I love outdoor venues. After spending months performing in arenas and amphitheaters, it’s nice to enjoy the cool night air while playing a small festival. It reminds me of when we first started out, more specifically on the Warped Tour, before we got big. I feel so nostalgic, being able to see the sky while singing; I’m more than happy to reminisce after a show.

Sometimes Joel joins me. We’ll lie on the grass in front of the stage long after the crowds and other bands have gone, not caring that we’re lying amidst cigarette butts and other forms of debris. We don’t usually talk; we simply stare at the night sky and remember the old days with smiles on our faces.

Joel isn’t with me tonight. He flew out right after the show to see his girlfriend, which he does a lot of lately. It kind of bothers me, but I know if I had someone I’d probably do the same thing. You don’t need to think about the past when your present is already perfect, right?

I sigh out loud, wondering when my brother and I stopped being so close. We spend nearly every day together working on our music, but it seems like everything is all about business between us lately. I miss the days when we would just hang out.

Sensing a weight next to me, my face immediately lights up in hopes that Joel had returned. The eyes staring down at me were not his, however, and the frame was much larger. I squint in the darkness to attempt to identify my company, figuring maybe it’s a security guard who thinks I’m some asshole trespasser.

“Hey, Benji,” he says quietly, smiling as I recognize who he is. M Shadows. We played with them tonight.

“Oh, hey, man,” I reply, trying to inconspicuously avoid the smell of liquor on his breath.

“What are you doing out here all alone?” He leans over me and places his hand on the other side to prop himself up.

I raise an eyebrow. “Just relaxing, you know.”

“Yeah,” he says in this tone that implies he really doesn’t give a shit why I’m here. “Where’s your brother?”

“With his girlfriend.” Why is he looking at me like that?

“Oh, yeah? Where’s your girlfriend then?”

“I-I don’t have one.”

“Hmm.” He grins at me and shifts his body closer to mine, and… _oh_ , okay. I get it now. He’s hard. He’s also drunk. There are about a thousand reasons why this is a Very Bad Idea.

“Dude, I don’t think this is -”

My protest is cut off when he closes the distance between our faces and kisses me. I’m actually surprised, not because he kissed me but because it wasn’t forceful; just a soft kiss on the lips, after which he lingers for a second before pulling away.

“I like you, Benji,” he says, lowering his head to kiss along my jaw line. “I’ve watched you all night, and all I could think about was touching you.”

Good Lord. I’m so easy to seduce. If my fans knew that all it took was a little sweet talk to get into my pants… well, I’d be a big whore.

“Is that right?” I ask with a smirk. “And what makes you think I like guys?”

He rolls his eyes. “Dude, my _mother_ knows you like guys.”

I laugh briefly before his mouth is on mine again, this time more persistently. I feel his tongue against my lips and grant him access, swirling my tongue around his as he crawls further on top of me. I wrap my arms around his broad torso and groan as his erection presses into my thigh.

His hand slips up the side of my shirt, sliding along the sensitive skin of my abdomen. He starts to push my shirt up, and I abruptly break our kiss and glance around nervously.

“What if somebody walks by?” I whisper anxiously.

“There’s nobody here but you and me,” he says in a low voice. “I’d take you back to my bus, but my band mates are a bunch of perverts and would want to watch. Especially Zacky. He’s a freak.”

“So I’ve heard.” I chuckle. “Billy and Paul would do gay little high-school cheers from their bunks. It’s quite the mood killer.”

He grins and tries to push my shirt up again. This time I let him, raising my arms so that he can completely remove it. His eyes scan over my chest, and I feel incredibly self-conscious until he licks his lips and leans in to kiss the tattoo on my stomach.

“You’re so fucking hot, did you know that? I can’t believe you don’t have a woman.” He looks up at me. “Unless, of course, you don’t want one.”

I smirk and grab him by the shoulders, pulling him back up so that we’re face-to-face. “Maybe I can’t decide.”

“Mmm.” He leans in to kiss me, deliberately catching one of my lip rings in his teeth and tugging lightly. Honestly, did he memorize the ‘Surefire Methods to Get Benji Madden into Bed’ manual or something? I barely know the guy, but now I want to fuck his brains out.

Without breaking the kiss, he straddles my waist and runs his hands up and down my bare chest, pausing briefly to play with the barbells in my nipples. My body arches about two inches off of the ground – God, I’m glad I got those fuckers pierced – and he swallows my cries of pleasure. I grab his hips and press his erection into mine through our pants.

He groans into my mouth and grinds against me, and all I can think about is that one article where Syn said he has a ‘huge horse cock’. It certainly feels like it, and as much as I don’t want that thing anywhere near me, my own cock strongly disagrees.

“God, Benji,” he mutters against my lips. “You feel so fucking good. I want to touch you.”

“Please,” I whine, instantly berating myself for such submissive behavior. Before I can think about it, though, his hand is trailing down my stomach and straight into my pants. He wraps his fingers around my aching cock and squeezes while his other hand is still fumbling with the button.

“ _Oh_ ,” I exclaim, tossing my head back against the soft earth.

He gets the button undone and pulls down the zip, exposing me to the cool air and using _both_ hands to stroke me. One hand slides up and down the shaft while the other rubs the head, and it’s such an incredible feeling that I’m coming before I can stop myself.

“Shit, sorry,” I mumble, highly embarrassed.

He rests his chin on my shoulder and begins toying with my earring. “It’s cool, man. I’m shit at giving head anyway.”

I laugh and turn to face him, still tingly from my orgasm. He kisses me on the lips rather heatedly, and I remember that he’s still hard. I lower my hand to rub him through his pants, and – holy shit – the rumors are true. I really hope he doesn’t plan on fucking me. I wouldn’t be able to sit for a week.

“Aw, _fuck_ , Benj,” he growls into my mouth, quickly working the buttons on his pants and pushing them down to give me better access.

I take his monster cock in my hands – really, it takes both of them – and try to mimic what he did to me. He abruptly tears his mouth away from mine and latches onto my neck with his teeth. Somehow I know his next request before he actually says it.

“Benji, please let me fuck you.”

Right. ‘Cause that would be like trying to squish a hoagie into a keyhole. However, he’s biting my neck and my cock is half-hard again, and a traitorous groan escapes my throat.

“Have you done it before?” he asks.

“Yeah,” I admit. “But not with anyone so… _large_.”

He laughs against my skin and looks up at me. “I’ll be gentle, I promise.”

I heave the sigh of a thousand men. “All right.” God, I am such a pushover.

He grins and pulls me close as he kisses me, sliding my pants all the way off in the process. It crosses my mind that we are _outside_ and anybody could walk by, but surprisingly I don’t care. He reaches into the pocket of his pants and extracts a small tube (really, who keeps lube in their _pants_?), taking care to coat his fingers generously before placing them between my legs.

“What the fuck? _Benji_?”

Joel. Motherfucker.

I snap my head towards the shape emerging from the shadows, and I’m probably the most embarrassed I’ve ever been in my entire life. I’ve done some stupid shit, but I’m pretty sure this is the first time I’ve been caught in the most compromising position imaginable, by my brother even.

“Joel!” M greets my twin as though they’re old friends. “What’s up, man?”

“What the fuck are you doing to my brother?” Joel looks like he could shoot fire out of his eyes.

“Just breaking him in,” M says with a laugh. “You want seconds?”

My eyebrows rise as far as they will go. The one thing that will turn me off quicker than anything is hitting on my brother. I shrug away from him and yank up my pants, feeling the heat pool in my face and keeping my eyes trained on the ground.

Joel helps me up and M flops onto his back exasperatedly (and quite dramatically, if you ask me).

“Oh, come on, Benj. You gonna leave me hanging?”

I don’t answer him, and Joel tightens his grip on my arm as he leads me away.

“What, you’d rather fuck your brother than me?”

“Fuck you!” Joel and I both respond in unison.

“He’s drunk,” I mutter.

“Are you?”

“No. But I smell like it because of him.”

Joel nods as we return to our bus. Paul and Billy are sleeping, and Joel starts pacing nervously around the living area like I had just killed somebody or something.

“I can’t believe you were going to let M Shadows fuck you.”

I don’t say anything, hanging my head in shame.

“Benji, look at me.”

I raise my eyes and see that Joel has cooled off somewhat; his eyes are warm and sympathetic and he gives me a hint of a smile.

“You’re worth more than that.”


End file.
